


Everything And You (Scenes and Shorts)

by Uniwhite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, Cute, Death, Fluffy, General kink, Little Space, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Painting, Quiet Morning Love, Roleplay, Sad, Secrets, Smut, Teasing, Trapped, kinda angsty, scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniwhite/pseuds/Uniwhite
Summary: This will be a little place for me to write scenes that pop up in my brain and to tease you guys with new stories.





	1. We Can Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back really soon because I have an idea buzzing around my head and I wanted to see how you guys liked just this one scene. Please tell me how you like it because I dunno if I'll continue to write it.

"You know I can't just leave him. I just can't." Lafayette took John's hand before he pushed a few curls out of John's face. "You can, mon cher. I know you can. You are strong, John. There is nothing to fear when you are here with me. With Alex. We can protect you." John snatched his hand away, and Laf's face betrayed him when it displayed the hurt he tried to hide. "Charles will-"

Lafayette grabbed John's arms and pulled him close, their lips a whisper apart. "Tell me if you want me to stop, and I will. I am yours to command." John's heart seemed to stop. "Laf...I..." He timidly closed the distance and Lafayette pulled him closer by the waist as he kissed John with all the passion he had for him.

John wrapped his arms around Lafayette's neck and kissed back. He felt so safe in Laf's embrace. So wanted. They broke for a moment, small smiles playing on their faces before they kissed again. This time it was a little more heated, but John didn't care. He wanted Lafayette to hold him like this forever. He wanted Alex to snuggle up to him from behind and whine about wanting a turn.

Laf broke the kiss this time, before he sprinkled kisses all over John's face. "You are gorgeous, mon cher. Have I ever told you that? Absolutely gorgeous." John giggled a little and rested his head on Lafayette's shoulder. The moment was tender, but John knew it couldn't last.

"I can't leave him, Laf." Lafayette's whole body tensed, and he hugged John harder to him. "Do not make me leave you here with him another night. Every time you force me to, I feel a piece of me break. I do not want him to touch you again." John nodded again. "I know..."

Lafayette pushed John away, held him at arm'a length. "Then why do you do this to us, mon cher? Why do you torture Alex and I with kisses, and words of longing and then you never let us take you away. John, we can provide for you. We can shelter you. We can love you, the way you deserve to be loved. You are a treasure, and all that's happening here is pain. I love you, John Laurens."

"I love you, John Laurens, as well." John turned to see Alex, having finally returned. "Alexander..." He shook his head and took John's cold hand. The snow was picking up a little now. "We can help you. Please, just let us help you."

John's eyes glittered with tears as he looked between the two men. "I can't. I'm so sorry, I can't." His tears fell and he turned away from them and disappeared back into the black building.

Alex looked to Laf, and Laf pulled him close. "We will save him soon, Alexander, but he has to sever whatever tie it is he has to this place before he will let us." They walked home quietly, and went to sleep the same way. For once, there was no noises coming from apartment number ninety-nine.


	2. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio wakes up in a happy, sleepy haze. They make quiet morning love together before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some happier to deal with the saddies.

John snuggled closer to Alex, ignoring the suns rays and the smell of bacon cooking. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, cuddled up against Alex as he pretended to sleep so Alex wouldn't move. His hands danced through John's hair, gently massaging his scalp and twirling the curls around his fingers. John savored the feeling, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever.

Lafayette appeared in the doorway and Alex was quick to whisper French words to him. Laf let out a soft chuckled and the bed dipped before his hand was gently caressing John's face.

"He's so sweet when he sleeps." A ginger trailed over John's lips and he couldn't tell who had touched him as he savored Alex's voice. "He needs his rest. We did wear him out last night, mon chou." A soft chuckled from Alex before John felt someone brush his curls out his face, something Laf loved to do. "Breakfast is done, but it can wait." Alex moved John's little bit, slowly, carefully, so his head was now in Alex's lap.

"It can wait." John let out a soft sigh and moved to bury his face in Alex's tummy. The two men laughed before Alex moved John so they could still see his face, but he was comfy again. "How did we get so lucky?" Lafayette's voice made John's heart leap into his throat.

They thought they were lucky for having him? John thought it a miracle that two amazing men like Lafayette and Alexander would ever find him attractive. "I'm not sure, Laf. Must've done somethin' right."

They admired John a little longer before he finally pretended to wake up. His eyes fluttered open before he squinted in the harsh light. "I don't want to get up..." Laf and Alex shared a knowing look before Laf pulled John up to him sweetly. "We don't have to. Let's just stay here for a little longer."

Alex hummed his approval as Laf kissed John sweetly. Then it was Alex's turn for a good morning kiss. John cuddled up to Alex as he dipped to kiss Lafayette good morning. "Promise we don't have to get up?"

Alex laughed a little. "Can't do that, baby boy. But maybe I can promise you this...five more minutes." John smiled a little and nodded. "That's all we need."

Lafayette chuckled before he kissed John's neck. Alex took the other side and John simply let out a soft sigh at the attention before he kissed Alex and Laf in turn.

They slowly undressed each other, tossing clothes to the ground as hands roamed over bodies. Alex let out a soft groan as John kissed his neck and then worked his way downwards until he was kissing Alex's now chubby dick.

Working him over slowly, John did what Alex knew he liked best, simple bobbing with a little bit of tongue before he gasped gently when Laf's lubed up finger pushed inside of him.

John's face turned red before he went back to sucking off Alex. Every move was sweet, even when Alex's hand went into John's hair. It was as if they were savoring each other, and in a way, they were.

John popped off Alex and sat up before Lafayette picked him up by his thighs and lined him up with his cock. "Help me out, mon chou." Alex helped to steady John before he held Laf's cock up so John could sink down on it. Both men released a sigh of satisfaction before Laf was grinding into John, strong, slow strokes that had John moaning softly.

Alex watched for a moment before he bent down and took John's dick into his mouth. John's whole body twitched and Lafayette chuckled a little as he rubbed John's thighs. The pace they had set was sweet, and loving.

Soon John was getting close, and he whispered as much into the air around them. Laf picked up speed gently until John came in Alex's mouth.

Laf showered John with kisses before he pulled him off his cock and moved to stretch Alex. Moving to sit on Laf's lap, Alex shook his head. He had already prepared himself without John or Laf noticing.

The two sunk together with a moan of put pleasure. They rocked together a a more hurried pace, and all at once John felt like he was intruding. He smiled a little, and moved to leave, but Alex's hand caught his. "Five more minutes, John..."

John chuckled before he sat back down, and set to work kissing Alexander senseless. Alex's hands wound in John's hair while John wrapped his arms around Alex's neck. As they kissed, John could feel the building need before he felt Alexander and Lafayette finish.

Lafayette pulled out and they all laid on the bed, more than slated for the morning. John cuddled into Lafayette's side while Alex stretched out and then snuggled up like a cat.

After what felt like hours, Lafayette sat up and went to leave the bed. John grabbed his hand and smiled a little, his eyes quickly flitting to Alex as he pulled Laf back. "Five more minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the cuties. Hit me up on tumblr, love @IfYouAreInterested


	3. A Normal Wednesday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John decide to dress up for Lafayette. 
> 
> Lafayette loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! I'm back again! Enjoy!
> 
> And, one_golden_sun this is my bribe. Hehe~

As soon as Laf got home, he knew he was in trouble. The lights were dim and music he could only describe as sexual played over the surround speakers. He soon recognized the song as Dangerous Woman.

Then he saw Alex. He stared at Laf as he straddled a chair in the center of the living room, a smirk on his face as he watched confusion shroud Lafayette's eyes. "Welcome home, sexy. John's getting ready in the bedroom, so stay in here with me for a while."

Laf's eyes still held confusion and Alex chuckled, taking him in. "Are you going to just stand over there in the doorway, or are you going to come over here, Laf?"

Lafayette scoffed and moved into the room before Alex let out another chuckle as he got up from the chair. Laf glanced at him before he did a double take. Alex was wearing black, lacy panties that connected to thigh high socks.

Alex walked over to Laf and smiled before, he simply took the bags from his hands. He watched Alex leave, his eyes glued to the little bit of ass that wasn't covered by the panties.

His heart was racing. Alex knew very well what he was doing, and Lafayette considered a punishment, but decided to see where this went before trying anything. Lafayette moved to follow Alex, but he tutted.

"You're not even going to talk to me, Laf? I've been a good boy!" Lafayette laughed a little and smiled. "I suppose so. Hello, mon chou. And may I ask why you are dressed this way? It is not my birthday, mon chou." Alex let out a giggle. "It's not, but a little something came in early and I knew you'd love it and that I wouldn't be able to keep my trap shut. John suggested this."

Lafayette was more than intrigued now. "What are you planning, Alexander?" Alex smiled and took Laf's hand, leading him to the chair. "That's for you to soon find out." Laf was planted in the chair before Alex pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving away. "I'll be right back." 

Alex moved to the bedroom and then went inside. Lafayette strained to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"You look gorgeous....it was not cheap....You can't just be a chicken...John...here, let me help..."

Laf couldn't pick up John's voice at all, but his heart still sped up. Was John wrapped in black lace like Alex was? Lafayette let out a groan, cupping the bulge in his pants. He could just imagine John coming out in identical attire to Alex, sexy and sweet. Could imagine them both under him.

Lafayette popped the button on his pants open before he heard the bedroom door close. Alex was in front, pulling John out of the shadows. Laf thought he was going to faint.

John was dressed in a white lace camisole as well as white lace panties, attached just like Alex's to thigh high socks. He was clearly embarrassed by the clothing he wore and it added the sweetest blush to his skin. Laf swallowed the extra saliva in his mouth as he eye fucked both of his boys.

"Like what you see? Doesn't John look like a little angel? Makes you wanna bend him over and fuck him senseless." John's face colored more and Lafayette licked his lips. Alex wasn't wrong. 

"Color check?" Alex and John both seemed surprised. "Green...John are you ok?" John nodded and smiled, forcing Laf to clench his fists to stop himself from overwhelming John and thrusting into him right there. 

"I'm green. What about you, Laf? You ok?" His eyes roamed over his two boys before he motioned them both closer. "I am green as well. Both of you to the bedroom, now."

Alex smirked and shook his head as Laf got up. He moved close and pushed Laf back into the chair. "Oh no. Not yet. Just be patient." Laf was not one to take commands, but this was different in a way. John was doing this for him, so he could do as they asked.

Alex grabbed John's hand and pulled him closer before he kissed John's lips deeply. Lafayette watched the exchange before letting out a groan. Alex was taking the lead tonight, John was probably going to be little tonight. That's fine, Lafayette didn't care how he had him, Just that he had him. 

Alex's hands trailed under the see-through shirt and revealed the split down the middle. John shivered and Alex chuckled before pulling away. "How about we make Daddy feel good, baby boy?" John nodded before he sat down in Laf's lap. 

Laf moved immediately to accommodate him as John straddled him and their crotches pressed together. John closed his eyes and Laf could only watch as John wrapped his arms around Lafayette's neck and he nuzzled his ear. "Do you like it, Daddy? I got all dressed up for you." A shiver went down Lafayette's spine and John moved a little further up Laf's body. "I love it, baby boy. You look so good. Daddy wants you so bad."

John pulled his face away and smiled widely. "I'm so glad, Daddy." Laf noticed that Alex had even gotten John to put on makeup. Laf pulled John's face closer and kissed him heatedly. Alex watched, and was growing increasingly annoyed at being ignored. Instead of saying something, He simply knelt down at Laf's feet and rubbed at Laf's growing bulge before his hands found their way into John's panties. 

 

John jerked away from the kiss as Alex massaged his hips. Alex's hands pulled John off Laf's lap, and he fell with his legs spread wide. "You're not allowed to forget about me, baby boy." John shivered before his eyes went to Laf's. "But this is Daddy's present." Laf chuckled and slid down to the floor. "I think I would much rather pamper you, baby boy." Alex scoffed. "I don't wanna pamper him." John looked up at Alex with wide eyes and Laf looked to him with confusion.

"I wanna wreck him." Laf's cock jumped in his pants and John's face reclaimed the massive blush he had abandoned earlier. Laf gave quick commands in French to Alex and he listened this time, pulling for John to follow him. John gave a look of confusion to Laf before he let himself be pulled away. 

 

Once they had disappeared, Laf took a moment to undress down to his boxers before he paced. He had to calm down. For this scene to go smoothly he had to calm down or he'd end up ripping John and Alex's pretty panties off them and fucking them in tandem. His cock jumped at the mental image of just that before he groaned and rubbed his face. Shaking his head, he left the living room and went to the bedroom. Alex had done just as told, secured John's collar around his neck and now they were kissing, Alex on top of John. Alex was practically humping John, both their erections leaking into their panties.

Lafayette cleared his throat and Alex moved away hesitantly. John laid on the bed, breathless as Alex continued to move his fingers under the fabric on John's chest. Lafayette pulled Alex into a heated kiss before he was laying between John's legs, slowly pulling off his panties. Alex joined him and watched closely. John's cock sprung out, heavy as Laf kissed his tip. Laf took John into his mouth while Alex watch John's face contort in pleasure. "He's so pretty." 

 

Laf glanced up and popped off before smiling and laying his cheek against John's thigh. "He is. Do you want to tag team him, mon chou?" A jolt of lust made John's dick jump and Alex looked over and smirked. "Looks like Jacky's turned on."

"Please...Daddy, Papi...please..." Lafayette chuckled and kissed Alex softly. "We can use him until he breaks. Sound good, mon chou?" Alex nodded. "Let's use this fucking whore." John shivered as Alex's eyes moved down his body. "Get on your knees, Jacky. I wanna fuck that pretty mouth." John did as told and settled on his knees on the bed. "Kneel by the bed, baby boy." John blushed at Laf's gentle explanation before doing as told. 

 

Alex wasted no time pushing down his panties and shoving his cock in John's mouth before he was fucking him. Laf watched, stroking himself to full mast before he slipped off the bed as well. He pushed the fabric from John's back and began kissing and biting at the dimples that formed as John arched his back. Laf's hands went to play with John's chest before he moved his face to John's crack. Licking him gently, he pulled his hands away to spread John's cheeks before he dove in, opening John with his tongue.

John moaned around Alex's dick pushed back on Laf's tongue. He wanted more. He needed more. Alex fucked his face hard, but as soon as he squeezed Alex's thigh and tapped twice, he was released. Alex's face was all concern, looking down at John's hazy eyes. "Color check?" 

 

John licked his lips and smiled. "Green...please...Daddy, fuck me!" Laf stopped once he saw Alex stop and looked up. His composure broke and Laf moved to position himself, but Alex grabbed his hand. Laf had been very rough when he moved. "Lafayette, color check!"

Laf looked at Alex with wide eyes. "Wha...green...right?" Alex looked a little concerned. "You're being kind of rough, Laf." John looked up at Alex. "I'm okay with that-" 

 

"We didn't discuss this being rough." Laf nodded, and forced himself to calm down a little. "And you haven't finished stretching him out. Just go a little slower, Laf." Laf smiled and nodded. "Yes, alright. Is everyone alright for me to start again?" John whimpered. "Please..."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, go for it." Laf smiled and kissed Alex. "Get me the lube, Alex." The look John gave Laf as he moaned had Alex scrambling for the lube. "John, after this I want you to fuck me." John nodded and smirked a little. "Yesss." Laf lubed his fingers up and warmed it before pushing two fingers in at once. John moaned loudly and gasped as Laf quickly pushed another finger inside him. When he was finally satisfied, Lafayette sunk into John with a groan. "Watch me, baby girl." Alex's eyes widened and darted to John's face. 

 

Lafayette began fast, his hips bucking, and the noises their skin made was turning Alex on more than he thought possible, but these two were always amazing him. John moaned and gasped and clutched at the sheets around Alex. Lafayette wasn't hitting John's spot, and he was a little grateful. If John wanted to be able to fuck Alex he needed to not come yet. Lafayette was getting sloppy, and John smiled. "Do I feel good, Daddy?" Lafayette responded with a desperate groan. 

 

Faster than any man had ever seen before, Lafayette finished off with a loud grunt and ground his hips into John, as if he wanted to go again. When Laf pulled out, he leaned down and kissed John's hips. "You feel so good...now pleasure your Papi."

Alex shivered and smiled. He had stretched himself out to the display of his boyfriends fucking. Alex laid down on the bed and spread his legs. "I'm all yours." Laf let out a sigh as he took in the sight before John pulled down Alex's panties and pushed inside him without even taking the panties off his legs. John followed in Laf's footsteps, hammering into Alex while he listened to Alex's desperate cries. Both men were at the end of their ropes, and John kissed Alex hard as they moved together. 

 

Laf was suddenly struck with wonder as his boys went at it together. When Alex was almost there, he broke the kiss. "Come in me...I wanna be full..." John, always one to please, did just that. He let out a cry that mixed with Alex's and it was like music to Laf's ears.  
John pulled out and laid on his back, panting.

"Did I do good, Papi? Daddy?" Alex rolled over and kissed John. "So good." Laf nodded and rubbed John's leg. "Magnifique." John smiled widely and Alex and Lafayette reveled in it. "Come on, mon chou, mon cher. Let's take a bath together." John nodded and looked to Laf. "That sounds great." 

 

And that's what they did, gentle cleaning each other before Laf called for Thai food while Alex and John cuddled on the couch. Once Laf joined them, John blushed a little and smiled shyly. "We should do that more often." Needles to say, it now happened every Wednesday, and Lafayette couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Really hope you enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr @IfYouAreInterested !


	4. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette hears John and Alex going at it and simply can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes towards bribery for Chapter 20.

Laf knew this was wrong. Damn did he know this was wrong. It was eating him up inside. He didn't know if he could do this. But damn if he didn't want to. Lafayette was sitting on the ground, leaning against the door as he head the tell-tale giggles that Alex and John were going to fuck.

And damn did he want to be there. Listening, he heard John sigh and imagined Alex gently touching John. Closing is eyes, one of his hands rubbed his hard on through his jeans. A soft moan escaped him. He wanted John. Not just for this, but the image of John naked and on his knees sparked another moan.

Alex gasped loudly and John shushed him before they were both giggling uncontrollably. He could just get up and go out there. He could just moan loud enough for them to hear him. He could just pretend to want to tell Alex something and get a good look at John's naked body. Shaking his head, he just closed his eyes and popped open his jeans. His cock sprang out and he let out a breath as he let himself go a little, let images race through his head.

Alex smirked at John as he moved down his body. "If we do this we have to be quiet." John nodded and touched his hair. "Okay, baby girl. I can be quiet." Alex's smile looked like he was accepting a challenge and John gulped as Alex began.

Laf's eyes opened as he began pleasuring himself. He could see them, he could taste Alex's kisses on his lips, and John's hand in place of his own. He wanted Alex. He wanted John.

"Fuck." He heard a long moan from John and his hand went faster. As soon as his eyes closed he was imagining them again. He was fucking John, Alex underneath them. Alex keened and moaned with John, making Laf gasp out. They made a symphony that was driving Laf crazy. His hands were all over them, touching everywhere he could reach. He needed them like he needed air. They sounded so close-

"ALEX!" The cry of pleasure hit Laf hard and he instantly imagined John arching up as he cried out his orgasm. Laf's hand went faster as if he was giving the last few ragged thrusts before he came. Laf let out a cry before stuffing his other hand in his mouth so the two other men wouldn't hear him.

He stayed like that for a while, panting and wishing his fantasies were true. The thought of John and Alex in his arms was dizzying. Sighing, he hit his head against the door and didn't hear the footsteps down the hallway. The door opened and Lafayette fell back, flat on his back. Alex stood over him, a surprised look in his eyes before he laughed loudly.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Alex continued to laugh, but still managed to reply to John's call. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just saw something funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hope you enjoyed! Hit me up on tumblr @IfYouAreInterested


	5. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets bored and asks John to paint him. After an adventure to the mall and a heated painting session, they make a work of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my ten follower gift. The top voted option in the straw poll was for @one_golden_sun to choose and she did. Here it is~!

  
  
  
"John, you should paint me." Alex poked at John's jaw from where he was situated across both Laf and John's laps. He was bored, as they had just finished a rather sweet love making session and Alex had already finished all the work he could think to do. John looked down at him from his phone. "Huh? Alex, I draw you all the time. And besides, I'm not all that-" John cut himself off at the angry stares he got from both his boyfriends. Laf took John's phone away and he pouted, but stayed with his eyes on Laf. "I know, I know. Don't lecture me again, please." Laf shook his head and opened his mouth, but Alex beat him to it. 

"But your work is so good and you give yourself no credit. And, besides, you've never painted me before. It'll be fun, John, please?" John sighed as Alex looked up at him pleadingly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around John. "I'll do anything at all, John. Anything." When Alex pouted John sighed. "Fine. But we need supplies..." Alex's eyes lit up and he looked to Laf before smirking. "You can paint Laf, too! A portrait of us together." John sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright. But like I said, we need-"

"Supplies. Well then let's go get them now. We're not doing anything else today. You down, Laf?" Lafayette nodded. "But only if we stop by 'Seven Seconds.' I need to grab something, mon chou." John's face bloomed red at the mention of Laf's favorite sex shop. "Why do you need to go there?" Alex was just interested. "We need to get some more lube, mon cher." Alex smirked a little. "Gotcha. John you need anything from there for the panting?"

John's mouth fell open. "Of course not! I'm just doing a portrait piece." Laf's eyes widened before he let his face go back to normal. "Oh, no. What idea did you just get, Lafayette?" He chuckled. "A scene for later. Come now, mon chou, mon cher, we have to go to the mall."

~*~*~

John led the way to his favorite art shop, a small family owned one by the name of 'Framed Family.' Once inside, he smiled and took in the scent of paints and wood. John left Alex and Laf to their own devices as he rushed around. He picked out one paint of each essential color of the rainbow and plopped them into the small basket he had. He already had an easel at their apartment, but he didn't have canvas. Going over to the frames, he glanced over them. A tall man came over and smiled. 

He was the oldest son of the family that worked here, Henry if he remembered correctly. "John! You're back already? It's only been a week! Let me guess, came to see me?" John blushed like he always did when Henry playfully flirted with him. "Ah, I came for some painting supplies. Can you stretch a canvas for me?" Henry looked thoughtful for a moment before smiled. "Anything for you, but how about I show you some ones that just finished priming?" John smiled. "Yes! That would be wonderful...I forgot about sitting and priming..." Henry laughed. "That's what I'm here for. Sit tight, I'll be right back."

John nodded and headed to the back before he felt hands on his waist. Jumping, he turned around fast before letting out a relieved laugh. Lafayette smiled and kissed his cheek before Alex appeared from one of the aisles, looking a little dazed. John glanced between the two of them suspiciously, but decided to not comment. "Almost ready, mon cher?" He nodded and leaned onto Laf. "Yep, just need to get some brushes and the canvas. I think anything else I would need is at home." Laf nodded and kissed at John's neck before he let him go reluctantly when Alex smacked both their asses. "Save it for later, Laf." 

Henry came back and smiled when he saw Alex and Laf. "Hello! I'll be right with you." He turned to John and smirked, revealing a nice sized canvas. John smiled widely. "It's perfect." Henry chuckled. "Only the best for you, honey." Laf instantly grabbed John's waist and hugged him closer. John blushed and chuckled little. "Henry, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Lafayette." Laf extended his hand and smiled, seeming to have calmed down. "Hello, a pleasure to meet you." Henry smiled back and shook hands with Laf. "The pleasure's all mine. Is this all, John?" John nodded before Alex wrapped his arm around John's other side. "What about me?" 

John chuckled and kissed his head. "And this is my other boyfriend, Alexander. Yes, that's it." Alex smiled and rested his head on John's shoulder. "Much better." Henry chuckled checked the items out before handing them to John. "Have fun!" They left the store and John smirked up at Laf. "A little possessive?"

Laf looked down at John and smirked before moving so his mouth was close to John's ear. "You are my baby boy after all, and I only intend to share my things with Alex." John gulped and let out a heated breath. Alex groaned loudly. "I said save it for later!" Lafayette laughed and pulled Alex close, slating him with a kiss and whispered words in French.

John followed behind them, tapping away on his phone while they had their moment. His monthly update on his sea turtle, Pokey, was in and he read over it before smiling. Pokey was completely fine and loving life. When he put his phone down, Alex was staring at him and Laf was gone.

"Where's Laf?" Alex let out a soft noise of amusement. "In 'Seven Seconds.' You missed him going in. What're you reading?" John smiled. "Pokey's update notes for this month. Still the happiest sea turtle ever." Alex smiled and nodded before John leaned on him. "You sure you still want me to paint you today?" Alex looked down at John and scoffed. "Of course. I don't want anything at else. We can have sex tonight, but today I want you to paint me. And Laf." John sighed and nodded. "Alright." He laid his head on Alex's shoulder before Alex kissed his head. "I love you." Alex smiled against John's hair. "I love you more." There was a rustle of a bag and then both men where trapped in Laf's arms. "I love you both most." 

~*~*~

Lafayette put the final touch on the scenery for the panting and smiled. "There. Look good, mon cher?" John looked up from setting up his easel. "Oh, yeah! You did great, Laf!" He smiled and kissed John's temple before pulling away. "I'm going to go get ready with Alex, okay?" John nodded. "No problem, I'll start getting the colors ready." John grabbed the large white sheet he had and placed it on the table where he held all his art supplies before he began to mix colors. Alex's hair was easy, a little black, a tiny bit of brown and that was it. Laf's hair was even easier, just straight black.

The scenery was easy as well. Laf had set up their black leather loveseat seat up in the center of the cloth John and Alex had put up. The cloth was a pale brown, almost a creme, and John could just imagine a few poses. Alex sprawled out over Laf? Maybe Laf holding Alex close as they both laid out? Laf kissing Alex's head as he slept?

Deciding to let his boys decide, he went back to colors. The only thing left was their skin tones. John bit his lip and started with Alex first. As he mixed about three different colors, he gave up on the concoction that was just too dark. Starting over, he began to mix a darker tan and then trying to lighten it up. After about four more tries, he finally got it and marked what colors he used before he started on Laf's skin tone. 

Taking a dark chocolate, he lightened and lightened and lightened before realizing he went too light. Laf's only took him twice more before he was able to get it perfect. Letting out a little cry of victory, he heard a chuckle.

Looking up, his jaw dropped. He saw Alex on his phone on the loveseat with Laf smiling at him, but that wasn't what startled him. They were both completely naked. "What are you two doing? Go get dressed!"

Alex looked up from his phone and scoffed. "No way. I said I wanted you to paint me and Laf. So paint us. Clothes are not us." Laf burst out laughing. John's face heated and he huffed. "I am not painting you two naked. I refuse." Alex's face fell and he looked at John with hurt in his eyes. "Am I not a pretty enough subject?"

John's heart practically stopped before he saw the smirk on Alex's lips. "You little snake. I'm not doing it." Laf got up and pulled John into his arms. "Please, we know you'll do perfectly. It's just art." John blew a curl out of his face before his face lit up.

"I have a compromise." Alex appeared next to Laf. "We're listening." John smiled and gently pulled away from them before grabbing the crème cloth they had used a while back for Alex's virgin offering role play. Returning to his lovers, he held out the cloth. "Here. You two can stay naked only if you cover your dicks up with this. Sound good?" 

Laf regarded Alex and he nodded a little. "That's a pretty good deal." John smiled widely. "Alright, now come here." He moved to the loveseat and patted it. "Laf, sit here on the right and get comfortable facing Alex. Alex, you sit here." He had the greatest idea. Tossing his idea to let the boys choose, he positioned them right where he wanted hem before stepping back and smiling widely Everything was perfect!

Except their faces. Laf and Alex looked like they were about to burst out laughing. "Guys, be serious!" John grabbed his phone so he could take a picture just in case. When he turned around, his eyes widened. Their heads were almost touching as Alex laughed and Laf looked at him with all the care in the world. He snapped a picture before Alex stopped laughing and looked down at it. Perfect.

"Well that's the picture I'm painting. Now you two have the job of staying still in that position. Alex whined, but John set to work with his pencil, sketching out his lovers for the millionth time. Their bodies were familiar, and simple to draw very lightly. 

Then he began the background, swooping lines for the creme fabric covering their laps and strong lines for the couch. His head was swirling with highlights and glancing at his two men. They stayed still for him and he drew with a passion they had only seen in bed. and it was kinda turning Alex on. He shook his head just as John looked up. 

"Alex! Don't move!" Alex pouted and Laf chuckled. "Don't you move either, Lafayette! This has to be perfect!" Now Laf was the one to frown and Alex stuck his tongue out at him. John hissed more warnings at them until he was finished with the sketch of everything but their faces. 

"Alright, you two can move. But stay on the couch until I say other wise." John got up and grabbed a stool before putting it next to his easel. "Lafayette, come and sit here." He patted the stool and Laf did as told. "Don't look at my work, just do as told." They went through expressions before John had what he wanted.

"Alright, Alex. Your turn." Alex came up to the stool and thankfully followed every direction given. Once John was done, he smiled widely before he reached for his palette. Alex and Laf watched for a moment before taking the palette away.

John was confused before Laf pulled him close. "Laf, I have to-" Lafayette shook his head. "No. You are going to go into our bedroom and undress for me mon chere. Alex and I will follow you. Now go." John sighed before he left the room. "Don't look at the sketch or I won't paint it." Alex growled and dragged Laf out of John's studio. "Fine. Now go get undressed now." John smiled and did as told. 

Alex and Laf retrieved the paints Laf had bought at 'Seven Seconds' and smirked to Alex. "Let's make a masterpiece of our own." Alex smirked right on back. "Perfect. Alright, come on. I'm too horny to just hang out here." Lafayette laughed loudly and kissed Alex before pulling him along to the bedroom. 

John was laid out on the bed, stretching out. His eyes moved to his boyfriends and he sat up. "Hey! Come on, come on! I wanna get back to painting." Alex raised an eyebrow and Lafayette chuckled darkly. "Well you'll just have to wait. Alex and I want to paint something now." Laf spoke to Alex in French before he disappeared into their closet. John looked at Laf skeptically. "You are not painting me naked. I do not want to be the subject of any art-"

"Shut up, baby boy." John's eyes widened as Alex reappeared. Alex didn't usually talk like that. "What? I just want to-" Laf gave John a warning look. "Are we going to have to shove a cock down your throat to get you to be quiet?" John blushed before Alex was cuffing his hands to the headboard and then his ankles together. "Color check?"

John glared at Alex in annoyance. "Green. Come on, guys!" Laf rolled his eyes before he handed a few colors to Alex. John looked up to see what they were exchanging with little success. "Come on, I just want to- AH!" John cried out in surprise when something cold touched his abs. He shivered and tried to look down. When he saw a paint pen, he huffed. "I swear if you draw a dick on me..." Alex laughed and shook his head. "Oh no. But can you shut him up, Laf?"

"With pleasure, mon chou." And with that,Lafayette was bobbing his head up and down John's cock, making him moan sweetly. "That's better." John was sweet and pliable now, moaning and shivering at the cold paint. Swirls and designs began to pattern his lower body in red before Alex's pen went up to his chest. John's eyes were closed, and he strained gently against his bindings, wanting to touch Laf, to kiss Alex. 

Laf popped off and John groaned. "My turn?" Alex nodded. "Alright. I think you should use blue." Alex lazily jerked John off, as if it was an afterthought. John whined and tried to buck into Alex's hand. "Alex..."

Alex's eyes slid down to John as Lafayette set to work, coloring and making designs. He focused on John's chest and nipples. Alex continued his slow, teasing pace. "Alex...please..." Laf chuckled. "Does this feel good, baby? Feel nice to be teased?" John nodded a little as he slowly settled into the pace. It was regular, so he could try to relax.

Suddenly Alex was jerking him fast. "You wanna come baby? You wanna come?" John gasped out and his orgasm was almost upon him in seconds. "I'm gunna come!" Alex removed his hand with a flourish, and John groaned out loudly. "No! Alex, please!" Lafayette finished his part of the piece and looked to Alex. As if they could read each others minds, they both began to attack John's dick.

He cried out and shivered as Alex held onto his base so he wouldn't finish as they both licked and kissed at his cock. John moaned and squirmed,  gasping as his lovers brought him to the edge and then brought him back again and again. After a while, John let out an especially loud noise and Lafayette pulled away. He snapped a picture of John, looking wrecked with the beautiful swirl of red and blue along his body. Alex popped off him before he slid a cock ring on John.

Laf smirked as John groaned in despair and slammed his head against his pillow. "Someone...someone please fuck me..." Alex looked to Laf. "Do the honors. I'll have him after." Lafayette nodded and leaned down, so he was level with John's ear while Alex untied John's ankles. "Let us make some purple, yes?" John gasped as Laf's accent seemed to get stronger. "Please..."

Laf pushed one finger inside John once it was properly lubed up and he kissed John, their chest touching. He opened John quickly before motioning Alex to kiss John. Laf slid his fingers out before positioning himself. John's entire body shivered as Lafayette moved his whole body to push into John. The moan that escaped his lips had Lafayette licking his lips before he set up a bruising pace. 

Alex swallowed John's moans as he kissed him hard. His hand traveled to John's cock and he playfully fiddled with the cock ring. John broke the kiss and groaned. "Please...please take it off...I need it off..." Alex looked to Laf, but he was too caught up in John's body, the colors blurring so it was mostly just purple now. Alex smirked a little and quickly tugged the cock ring off. 

John gasped and came hard, a scream ripping from his lips. When he tightened down on Laf, he grunted and came as well with two more thrusts. John laid there, shivering and letting out little moans and whimpers. Laf grabbed Alex's dick and jerked him off fast, kissing him hard. Alex came with a cry of surprise before he gulped and savored his afterglow. 

"Let's all go take a bath." Alex nodded and Laf simply picked John up and carried him to the bathroom whispering sweet things.

~*~*~

"Alex, Laf, come here, quick!" Both men bolted at John's urgent voice before they burst into his studio. "Mon cher, what is-" John grabbed both their hands and dragged them over o his easel. His face was smudged with paint and his eye were happy. "It's done. I finished it just a few minutes ago and I wanted you both to see it first." 

Alexander and Lafayette looked to what John was pointing out. Alex's lips curled up into a smile and he sighed happily. Lafayette looked like he might cry. John stood next to the paining, smiling and waiting for them to say something. "Do you like it?" Laf smiled and pulled John close. "It's beautiful, mon cher." Alex joined them and smiled widely. "You've done amazing."

They cuddle together as they take in the painting of Alex and Laf on the loveseat, hand in hand as Alex laughs and Lafayette looks at him with adoration. It was picture perfect and they all knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed! Come follow me on tumblr @IfYouAreInterested so you can vote on the next follower poll!


	6. Prisoner of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf asks for a scene and Alex and John simply do not refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this was written when I was half-alseep So it'll be that much more fun to read. Also! I would like to point out that all parties consented to this before hand.

John shivered in the cold and gulped, wishing he had something to keep him warm since Alex and Laf had apparently turned the AC down to negative ten.

He was kneeling, hands tied behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes. He had a loose gag in his mouth, so if he needed to spit it out, he could easily do so. And he was alone in a room.

Alex had dressed him in a military uniform, an American one that he found cheap on some party store website that happened to be fairly authentic. That just added to how hot this was. He assumed Lafayette and Alex would be wearing French versions of the uniform, as that was the scene.

John had been caught trying to smuggle stollen information from France back to America, and the leader of the French army, General Lafayette was not happy about it. He didn't know where his partner, Alexander, was as well as himself. That's what the script read at least. He tried to dig deep, get into character, but he knew he'd only be able to do that when Alex and Laf came in here to start the scene.

It felt like hours had passed until the door to the room opened, a heavy sound. "John Laurens...you're a fool." John looked with blind eyes towards were the voice was coming from, where the boot taps originated. John spit out the gag. "Alexander...is that you?"

A laugh. "Yes. But I'm not who you think I am. I'm not here to save you." John let out a breath of frustration and tried to move his hands but they were tied together well. Alex's handiwork.

"What do you mean? Alex, Please untie me so we can get away!" There was a laugh, and it chilled John to his core. "John, I'm not letting you go because I'm the one who turned you in."

John took in a sharp breath and then his mouth turned to a sneer. "You double crossed? You're a traitor!" Alex's boot taps traveled around the room until he stopped in front of John. His hand was rough as he grabbed John's face and forced him to stretch his neck up.

"I'm a double agent, Laurens." John wrenched his head away and Alex laughed, a dark sound that made him feel evil. "You won't get away with this."

Alex scoffed. "But I already have. I reported to our troops back home that we were found out, and you were killed. They're not looking for you anymore." John stalled, not knowing what to say.

"I thought I could trust you..." Alex was close now, John could feel his breath on his lips. John turned his head a little. "Do you know how gorgeous you are, John Laurens?" John was taken aback. He couldn't tell if Alex was breaking character if not. "What did you just say?"

"I said-" Alex pulled John closer to him. "-do you know how gorgeous you are?" John was at a loss for words. "What?" Alex chuckled. "You're gorgeous. I've thought so ever since I first saw you. But you're a strong man. I knew you wouldn't be happy if I tried to make you mine then. But now...I think we could work something out. You're my prisoner, so I can do whatever the hell I want to you." John stiffened.

"Alexander-"

"It's Papi to you now." John's mouth dropped open. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Alex, this isn't funny, untie me!"

Alex chuckled and John flinched when Alex touched his face. "You're mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it." John opened his mouth to say something, but Alexander was already kissing him, pulling him close by his neck before his fingers tangled in John's hair and he pulled a bit. Alex was rough with him, shoving his tongue in John's mouth and pulling him closer by the fabric of his shirt.

After a while Alex pulled away. "You're just as sweet as you look." Alex pushed John over so he fell on his back before their lips met again, hot and heavy. John had to force himself to not kiss back, but Alex was trying to coax him into the kiss.

"Come on, kiss me and I'll be nice to you. I might take off that blindfold and untie you." John frowned, but this time when Alex kissed him, he didn't fight it. He kissed back with just a little bit of fire, enough that he knew would make Alex hungry for more. John turned his head to the side when he needed to breathe, breaking the kiss.

"Untie me...please..." Alex chuckled. "Why should I? I'm having tons of fun with you all tied up." John gulped. "If you untie me then I can wrap my arms around you." Alex seemed to ponder this, but thought better of it. "Nah, I like you helpless like this. Just wait, soon you'll be begging for more."

As their lips connected again, Alex's hand found John's crotch and he began stroking him through his pants. John let out a soft sigh and Alex chuckled, kissing him harder.

"My hand feel good on your cock? Want me to take it out and jerk you off? I bet a little whore like you's already imagined me fucking you." John shivered, but he shook his head. "Never did. It was always someone more powerful than you." Alex's hand stopped and he growled out loudly.

Now was when John didn't know what Alex was going to do. If they did this the way it would go in real life, then John was about to get hit, and he would call red immediately. He had forgotten to ask, this type of thing not even crossing his mind. Hitting in anger was not allowed and none of them got off to true pain.

Instead of this, Alex got up and punched something else. "You test me, baby. Oh, you'll see. I'll fuck you so hard you won't know how to live without it."

John gulped as if he was nervous. He trusted Alex and Laf, and that's why he let them do this scene. Because he trusted them not to hurt him. And his trust paid off when Alex didn't touch him.

Alex came back over to him and rustled his pants and belt as he took them off. John's jaw dropped as if he was surprised. "What the fuck are you doing taking your clothes off?!"

Alex laughed and ran a hand through John's hair. "I told you. You. Are. Mine. Get on your knees." John huffed and stayed where he was on the ground. Alex let out a noise of distaste before he grabbed John's hair and pulled him into position. When he winced, Alex immediately took notice.

"Color check, baby boy?" John smiled a little. "I'm green. You just pulled a little too hard there." Alex went to his knees and kissed John's head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. And I know you didn't call yellow, but are you sure it's ok for me to start again? This is so fucking hot, but you're in a seriously precarious situation and we can stop if you want to." John shook his head and smiled. "No, Alexander. I'm fine. Can we continue?" Alex shook his head. "One second I gotta tell you how good you're being. This is perfect and I know it's Laf's fantasy, but you're doing so well it feels like a dream. Ok, I'll get back to it now. I just had to complement you." John chuckled. "Thank you. Now come on!" Alex laughed and kissed his head one more time before he stood back up and gripped John's hair, loosely this time.

"There you go. You look so pretty on your knees for me, like you're begging for my cock." John clamped his mouth shut and moved his head away. That's what his character would do, but he was eager for Alex's cock. Eager to be used, especially with how gently Alex was treating this situation.

Alex pushed his dick to John's lips. "Suck me off, whore." John moved his head the opposite way, still keeping his mouth shut. Alex growled and grabbed John's nose, stopping the airway.

John opened his mouth to take a breath and Alex shoved his cock in his mouth while letting go. He leaned forward to John's ear. "Hum the birthday song to tell me to get off. Can you breathe?" John nodded and Alex hummed before he grabbed John's hair and straightened. "Good."

With that, he was ruthlessly fucking John's face. His hands were in John's hair to keep him still as his hips did all the work. John stayed where he was and took it, not complaining, but not helping either. He loved being used, and this was no exception. Alex slowed down and John sensed the unease in him. Giving him an experimental bob of his head, Alex groaned and seemed alright now. He began moving slower in John's mouth, savoring the wet noises. "You're all mine, aren't you? Just my little cock slut." He slowed down until he was just shallowly thrusting in and out, mostly just using John to warm his cock now.

Alex pulled the blindfold up a little so he could see John's eyes. John blinked in the low light before he glanced around the room. It was completely bare, and there was just a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Where the fuck were they?

John's eyes went to Alex's and they locked together. Alex's eyes held a pleasure and enjoyment that John easily recognized. Alex loved having his cock warmed, and any chance he got, he took it. John glared a little before he looked down st the cock in his mouth.

How long was Alex going to make him stay like this? How long was he going to be just a toy for Alex to use? He bobbed his head a little at the thought and Alex groaned and smirked down at him. "You can suck me off if you like, slut. I'll leave as soon as I come in that pretty little mouth of yours." John looked up at him with distrusting eyes, but slowly closed them before he went to work, bobbing slowly, tentatively.

"Come on, baby, you can do better than that. Just make me come and I'll leave." John began moving faster, finally using his tongue the way he knew Alex liked. Alex's eyes widened and he fisted John's hair, guiding him at the speed he wanted. It slowly escalated until Alex was fucking his face again, slightly rough, but mostly desperate. John reveled in the knowledge that he was the one to unravel Alex so completely.

Alex began getting sloppy, an easy indicator that he was getting close. With a few more thrusts into his mouth, Alex came down his throat, and John had no choice but to swallow it.

Alex seemed spent, and he pulled out before kneeling down in front of John and kissing him heatedly. It was a different type of kiss, one that spoke of a passion you wouldn't think would be on the lips of a man who turned you in to the enemy. When he pulled away, Alex's eyes were shining in what looked like unshed tears. "You're so gorgeous, baby. I'm sorry this has to be this way. I'm sorry..." John was taken aback. "C-Color check?" Alex blinked, and a tear rolled down his face as he smiled. "I'm a pretty good actor, huh? I'm green baby, you?" John blinked. "I'm green."

Alex nodded and was able to get right back in the scene. He stroked John's face and gave him one last haunting kiss before he pulled John's blindfold back on and then pushed the gag back into his mouth. John heard him making himself presentable again before his boots walked away and the door opened and then closed.

John sat in the now darkness, semi-hard and squirming a little. Where was Laf? It was his turn now to use John. He moved a bit on his knees and swirled his head, trying to hear anything outside of the room. The silence was freaky to say the least, and he let out a sigh when Lafayette opened the door. He came in and John listened to the tap of his boots around him before he stopped.

"John Laurens, an American spy...Alexander tells me you were very rich in America. That you signed up because you wanted to earn your honor. You are a moral man." Lafayette began walking again, and John tried to track him.

"You are very handsome, John Laurens. I know you can give us no information, as Alexander recovered it all..." Lafayette grabbed John's hair and turned his head to him. "Tell me, John Laurens, did you know Alexander was a double agent?" John growled around the gag and Lafayette took it out his mouth. "Tell me."

"I had no clue. When he told me in here was the first time I had heard of it. Everyone thought he was loyal." Lafayette hummed with this new information and let John's hair go. "Interesting. So Alexander is a good actor. I will remember that. So, John Laurens, what do you think we do with prisoners that can not give information?"

John stiffened up. "Kill them?" Lafayette laughed at this. "Oh, no. We use them. Put them to work in the army, or maybe as a worker in a factory. We do not have many. But I fear you are too delicate for that. And Alexander has asked that you remain here under my care and his. He brought you in, you are his prisoner. I wanted to see why he wants you here. I can see it clearly now."

Lafayette stopped in front of him and removed his blindfold. John winced at the light again, and Laf examined him. "You are quite handsome. You would go for a pretty penny." John stiffened and his eyes captured Laf's. Lafayette smiled and moved closer. "What Alexander does not know will not kill him, yes?"

Their lips met, and John was lost in the kiss almost instantly. He kissed back and Laf pulled away with a smirk. "Oh? What is this? Do you like this?" John licked his lips and looked away. "I've learned it's easier to just accept it then fight it. If I give you what you want, then you'll leave." Laf's eyes narrowed.

"Has Alexander done this to you?" John looked up at Lafayette. "Yes." There was no reason to lie here. Was there? "Mm...If he has had a taste, then I see no reason as to why I can not." Lafayette looked around the room before he disappeared out of John's range of vision. He came back with a chair and seated himself in front of John. "Be good and you will be rewarded, yes?" John looked at him in caution. "What do you mean?" Laf smirked down at him. "Don't struggle." Laf picked him up and placed him in his lap before he was in the circle of Laf's arms. "Merde, tu es jolie. Très jolie." John seemed puzzled, but Laf connected their lips.

John leaned on him to make sure he didn't fall off the chair and kissed back hesitantly. Laf's hands traveled up John's body and John sighed. Laf grabbed John's ass, and he broke the kiss, a look of fear crossed his eyes.

Laf let go immediately. "Color, mon cher?" John's expression went worried. "I'm green. Jeez, you and Alex are really treating me like a doll today. Both of you have asked me color over small things." Laf moved John so he was better situated. "We do not want to make this a bad experience. You are terribly trusting of us to even attempt this, So We want to repay you by being vigilant." Laf kissed his cheek. "I'm green as well, So let us get back to the scene." John nodded and Laf instantly was on him again, gripping his ass and kissing him.

John pulled away and looked down at him as a blush heated his face. "This isn't going to get you off. What do you really want from me?" Laf chuckled and kissed at his neck before placing him on the floor.

"I want to fuck you, but that is not an option now. If Alexander were to find out he'd be furious..." Laf's eyes lit up as he thought up an idea. He got up and moved John so he was leaning on the chair before closing John's legs. "What are you going to do to me?" Laf kissed John's cheek. "I'm going to 'get off' as you call it."

John gulped as Laf undid his pants behind him. Once he was uncovered, Lafayette pulled down John's pants. "Hey, what are you doing?! You said you wouldn't fuck me!" Laf chuckled. "I will not. I will simply...simulate it..."

Using his own spit, Lafayette wet his dick. John's eyes widened as Laf slid his dick between John's thighs. "I have wanted to do something like this to you since I first saw you, John Laurens." John let out a breath as Lafayette's hands gripped his hips. "Relax..."

Laf began to move and John didn't know how to react. This was new, something he hadn't ever thought of before. But fuck it was hot. Laf's dick rubbed on the underside of his own and he shivered when Laf moved to whisper French into his ear. He didn't know what it meant, but it was so sensual. John moaned for him and Laf chuckled from deep in his chest, inspiring a shiver.

"L-La-"

"Call me Daddy." John gasped and Lafayette went faster, loving the slick noises paired with John's heavy breathing. "D-Daddy..." Laf gulped and his hips bucked faster and faster. John bit down on his lip to try and silence his cries, but Laf grabbed onto his neck and gently pulled him back so they were chest to back.

"Call out for me." John let out a shuttering gasp, as if a switched had flipped in him. "Daddy, Daddy, Please fuck me, I want you to fuck me, Please, it feels so good." Laf chuckled and his thrusts got sloppy before he came, holding himself flush against John's thighs.

John whined and moved his hips, trying to get more friction. "Daddy, don't stop, please don't stop!" Laf chuckled and pulled away. "I got off, so now is my time to leave." John let out a desperate, high-pitched whine as Lafayette sat back on his heels. John took a chance and sat back, right on Laf's dick. Rubbing his ass on it, Lafayette grabbed his hips and pushed him away. "No, no, no. Be a good boy and you'll be rewarded. And you need to get back into character for when Alexander comes back. I know you can do it."

John swallowed back his want to grind on Laf's now soft dick and forced himself up. "Can you pull up my pants, General?" Lafayette chuckled and kissed his neck. "Of course."

Laf pushed his hands down John's thighs till he caught the top of his pants before running them back up as he pull John's pants up. "Can Alexander make you cry for him like that?"

John realized where they were taking this scene. "Alex can fuck me for hours without a stop. You only lasted a little while." Lafayette smacked John's ass, not hard enough to be painful, but enough to make him remember it.

"Just wait. Soon you will only want me." With that, Lafayette put John back in his place before he fixed his clothes. Lafayette went to leave, but when he looked back at John, he couldn't bring himself to.

"Are you comfortable?" John looked at him in confusion. "What?" Laf took him in. "Are you comfortable? Are you hungry?" John knew he was in character, as they had plans to eat after this scene. "I don't like being tied up, and I don't like being your prisoner of that's what you're asking."

Lafayette leaned on the wall. "It is odd how this is going. You are just so pretty. You are hard to resist, John Laurens." John scoffed. "You didn't resist." Lafayette's eyes grew a little cold. "You are right. Have a good time here in the dark." With that, Laf turned the lights out and left.

John knelt in the dark for a while before the door opened again and the the lights flicked on. It was Alex this time. He looked to John and grumbled in annoyance. "Did the General come to see you?" John nodded as Alex let out a puff of annoyed air. "He didn't even tie you up properly...did he fuck you?!"

John shook his head. "No. That doesn't mean he didn't do other things with me, though." Alex huffed and came over to John. "It's time for you to stretch out a bit and then I'll re-tie you. Do you promise to be good?" John nodded. "I promise."

Alex nodded a little to himself and he pulled the quick release on John's ropes. With his hands free, John reached to the ceiling and clasped and unclasped his hands. "This feels so fucking good." Alex chuckled and pulled John to him.

"Good. Now let's strip you down to your underwear." John tried to move away, but Alex had him pinned. "What?! Alexander, no!" Alex didn't seem to hear him as he pulled at the buttons on John's shirt. "Don't fight me." John fought back and Alex huffed.

"What the fuck did I just say? Just make this easy on both of us. Please, gorgeous. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want the General to hurt you either." John slowly stopped and Alex smiled and kissed his jaw. "Good boy." Alex removed John's shirt and pulled down his pants until he was only in his boxers. "Do as I say and this won't hurt."

John said nothing, but stood still as Alex walked around to his back. There was a rustling before Alex clipped John's collar around his neck. The weight was familiar, and almost comforting as Alex's hands moved down his shoulders. "You look so good." He kissed John's neck before he began to wind rope around John's chest. Once that was in place, he ran the rope through the ring at the back of John's collar and tied up his arms. Alex placed John's hands on the back of his head before tying them there.

John squirmed a little and Alex turned him around to admire his handiwork. "You're a perfect present, arn't you?"

John just glared a little before the two were kissing, Alex pushing himself onto John and John hesitantly returning the kisses.

The door opened up and they stopped, Alex forcing John to his knees. "Stay there! Who is-"

The General stood in the doorway. Alex saluted him and John rolled his eyes from where he knelt. "Great."

"General! What are you-"

"I came to see John Laurens. I know what you do with him, Alexander." Alex blushed completely red and John scoffed. "You're both fucked up." Their attention moved to John and and he instantly regretted his decision to speak up.

"We are not 'fucked up,' We simply seize the opportunity when it arises." John blew some of his hair out of his face. "Well since you're both here we can get this over quickly. Both of you do whatever. Use me so you can get off and then leave me alone."

Lafayette and Alex shared a looked before Alex walked over to Laf. They began to talk in French and John groaned. He hated when they did that, especially during a scene. The couple took him in before they stalked him, slowly and silently.

His eyes flashed between the two of them. "Uh...guys?" Lafayette was the first one to touch John, grabbing his hair and shoving it into Laf's crotch. "You are going to suck me off, John Laurens, while Alexander fucks you."

John felt a shiver run down his spine. "N-No way..." Alex pushed a hand down John's boxers. "Way. You haven't gotten off yet, huh? Now's your chance. If you can make us both come, then we'll get you off."

John shivered. He wanted that. Scenes were never any real fun if he was never allowed to get off. "F-Fine..." Alex chuckled before Laf popped open his pants and pushed them down. John blushed before taking Laf into his mouth. Laf didn't fuck his face like Alex did. He was just content to have John work him however he'd like.

Alex on the other hand, was jerking John off fast while he warmed some lube up in his other hand. Once John was at full mast, Alex slipped a ring on his cock. John pulled away from Laf's dick and groaned. "You fucking tease." Alex chuckled before pushing a finger inside of John.

There was a sweet moan before Alex moved his finger inside John. "I'll do whatever I want to this gorgeous body. Now suck the General off, slut." John's face went red as he leaned forward, taking Laf into his mouth again. Alex pushed another finger in, and then another as he watched John before removing them completely.

"Ready for the real thing?" John nodded a bit. "Y-Yeah..." John looked up at Laf as Alex pushed inside him. The feeling was so welcome that it drew a satisfied moan from John. Laf chuckled before gripping John's hair and guiding him back to suck.

Alex wasted no time, starting off with a brutal pace. John moaned around Laf's dick, trying to keep up before he popped off and let out a ragged noise of pleasure. "Untie me.." His voice sounded like a sin as he begged. "I wanna touch you, please let me touch you...I'll do anything..." John's world was Lafayette and Alexander now. There was nothing else.

Alex chuckled in John's ear and he shivered. "Anything you say?" John gasped as Alex hit his sweet spot. "Yes! Anything! I'll be your prisoner forever if you just untie me!" Lafayette nodded to Alex and he swiftly unknotted the rope holding John.

John's hands hit the ground and he was thrusting back on Alex, meeting him movement for movement before he pushed at Alex. "Stop...I wanna...let me..." Laf came close to see what was wrong, but John just pushed him down. "Alex stop for just a second..."

Alex slowed and John climbed on top of Laf, So their dicks we're together before he closed Laf's hands around them. He looked behind himself at Alex. "Fuck me senseless, Alex. Please." Alexander smirked and shoved himself inside John, forcing a strangled moan from his lips before he was fucking John tirelessly.

John connects his lips with Laf's and tried to hold it together, but it was no use. He started crying in pleasure, begging for Alex to do anything more. Laf felt the room's mood change as they all got close. Alex got faster, jackhammering into John without mercy as John cried for the cock ring to be taken off. Laf slowly worked it up before he came just with Alex, leaving the cock ring loose, but not loose enough.

"No! Pleas, please let me come! Please, I just wanna come, Daddy, Papi, please let me come!" His tears hit Laf's chest before Laf snapped out of it. "Alexander, do you think John Laurens has earned the right to come?"

John looked over his shoulder and whined, nodding his head to Alex. "Please, Please, Papi!" Alex chuckled a little and kissed John's neck. "I don't know. He met the requirements."

John let out a desperate cry before he was sobbing gently. "Please, please, please! Oh, I'll do anything! Anything! Please, let me come! Please!" Laf chuckled and kissed John's head. "I think he has earned it." Alex nodded. "I think so too." John let out a happy sob and Laf began jerking him before he pulled the ring off.

John let out a scream of pleasure and then collapsed onto Laf, breathing hard and shivering in his aftershocks. He was boneless as Laf picked him up. "Can you draw us a bath, mon chou? I think our baby boy has earned it." John whimpered and cuddled closer to Laf, still crying as he slipped into little space.

"Daddy don't leave me." Laf kissed his head sweetly. "Of course not. Come on, baby boy. Let's get you in a bath." John buried his face in Laf's neck as he stood up. "I want Pokey." Laf nodded. "Of course. Pokey will join us right after your bath. Is that alright?" John nodded a little and let his curls cover his eyes a bit.

Laf carried him out of the room, which was actually their spare bedroom Laf had converted into an interrogation room, and into the bathroom. Alex smiled as he rested the water. "Nice and warm for our baby boy." John smiled a little though he was still crying gently. "Papi, will You make food?" Alex's eyes widened a little before he smiled. "What do You want to eat, baby boy?" John shrugged a little. "Papi's rice and gravy?" Alex let out a small sigh. That was what he had already prepared for their dinner. "No problem, baby boy. You stay here with Daddy and I'll make sure your dinner is nice and ready." John nodded as Laf soaped up a rag and began to wash John.

No words were exchanged besides a few commands for John to lift his arm or turn a little before he was all clean. Alex popped his head in the doorway and smiled as John walked into the towel-hug Laf provided. "Your dinners are all ready when you're dressed." Laf nodded and smiled before thanking Alex.

Laf dried John completely before slipping him into one of Laf's old shirts, something Laf did when he knew John was having a hard time coming out of his little space.

"Let's get Pokey and go to dinner. Does that sound ok?" John nodded and Laf led him to their room. Alex was there already and handed Lafayette some clothes before he offered Pokey to John. "Thanks, Papi..." Alex smiled and kissed John's head before he led the way to the dining room table with Laf following after John.

They ate quietly, the only conversation about how Pokey liked the food way less than John did, and Pokey couldn't get enough. When dinner was over, Laf picked John up again while Alex did the dishes. They ended up a while later in their shared bedroom, John in the middle with either of his lover's beside him.

"Daddy, Papi?" Both men gave John their full attention. "I love you." Alex and Laf gave John twin kisses. "We love you too, John." Laf pulled both his boys closer to him. "And don't you ever forget that." John fell asleep with Alex's kisses in his hair, Laf's kisses on his face, and the happiest smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. The Best Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John help liberate Paris and Lafayette thanks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted and this happened.

Alex and John smiled and waved as they rode in a French buggy down the streets in Paris. Both part of the liberating 4th US Infantry Division, they were happy to smile and wave now that the guns had stopped firing. They waved and smiled and laughed as people bustled to blow them kisses and scream French at them. Alex responded in kind, while John just smiled and waved, not knowing what they were shouting.

The parade was long, but that night was fun. The were invited out with some French troops, and they just happened to meet up with a few girls. John wasn't very interested, but when they pulled both him and Alex away, he let himself be dragged.

The girls pushed them both into a door at the back of the bar, and there stood a tall man. He was gorgeous, and John forced himself to not drool. He opened his mouth and spoke to Alex in French. Alex's eyes widened before he smirked and began speaking to the other man fast. The man smirked before he looked to John. He said something in French before John gave Alex a helpless look.

Alex realized and said something to the man before he smiled a bit. "My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. You may call me Lafayette." John smiled and extended his hand. 

Lafayette returned the smile, but took his hand a pulled him close, kissing him on both cheeks. John's eyes were wide as he stared at Lafayette. "W-Wha-"

"I want thank you." Lafayette looked annoyed for a moment before he was talking in French to Alex again. Alex laughed and then came closer.

"He wants to reward us for freeing Paris. He is offering any amount of drinks that we would like." John pouted a little. "We can't, You know that. I'm not getting into trouble because of you."

Alex opened his mouth to protest, but John raised a finger. "We're around for the night for a bit of sober fun. The General doesn't want us to run off to fuck girls, so he gave us the night off." Alex closed his mouth and huffed. 

"No drink?" John turned and realized he was still in Lafayette's arms. He tried to pull away, but Lafayette had other plans, twirling him around and holding him close. "Please."

John's face went completely red and Alex let out a snort of laughter. He spoke to Lafayette in French again before Lafayette hugged John tighter as he spoke to Alex in an excited tone. When they were finished, Alex smirked to John. "There. Now you have your sex."

John looked at him in confusion before Lafayette's lips were on his neck. John wretched himself away and Lafayette looked at him in confusion. "What?" John shoved Alex. "If you're gunna set me up for sex then I'm doing the same." Alex smirk widened. "Of course. I told him we can't have drinks, but we can have a threesome."

John's face was hot with how hard he was blushing. "Fucking fine. I'm not fucking here, though." He crossed his arms over his chest and Lafayette looked between them in confusion. Alex filled him in before Lafayette took John's hand and kissed it, smiling. John's eyes widened before he looked away. "Where are we going?" John bit his lip before he attempted a little French.

Alex and Lafayette laughed loudly as he mixed up English and French words to make a strange Franglais mess. "He's taking us home, John. Just let him lead you." John nodded a little and gave Lafayette his hand.

Lafayette's whole face lit up and he led John and Alex away. He spoke in hard shots of French before he led them upstairs. He opened a trapdoor John didn't even see and they were in a studio apartment. 

Lafayette was on him in and instant, kissing John hard as he backed him up against the bed. Alex laughed at the display as he began to undress. 

Lafayette's hands began to undress John as he laid back on the bed, kissing and gasping as they touched each other. Alex knelt on the bed next to John and he already knew what to do. Breaking off the kiss, John turned his head and began sucking Alex off. 

Lafayette seemed amazed before he let a smirk stretch across his face. He pulled the rest of John's clothes off of him and began running his hands over every inch of skin he could get his hands on.

John gasped out when Lafayette took John's cock into his mouth. "Who said you could stop sucking, Jacky?" John shuttered before turning his head and taking Alex back into his mouth.

John tried to keep up, but soon gave up, opting to pull at his own hair and gasp for air as Lafayette sucked him dry. Alex settled for watching John unravel and jerking himself off. 

Lafayette popped off John's dick, making John suck in a breath before he was speaking to Alex in French, though his eyes never left John's flushed face.

Alex seemed confused and repeated a word to him. Lafayette pointed to a drawer and Alex looked inside before he laughed a little. Taking out a bottle of lube and about six condoms, he tossed them on the bed before Lafayette gave him a quick French lesson.

Alex repeated to word to him, trying to get it right before John was too impatient. He pushed Lafayette's shoulder with his foot, and when Lafayette looked over he spread his legs wide and whined.

Alex and Lafayette shared a look before they switched original places, Lafayette now with his dick in John's mouth as Alex settled at the end of the bed, drizzling a little line of lube on his fingers before he began warming it up. Once it was nice and warm, he pressed a finger inside John before pushing another in. He wanted John and he wanted him fast.

John winced at the second finger, but relaxed once it was inside of him. He sucked Lafayette off with a passion, wanting to taste him. John's entire body jumped as Alex hit his sweet spot perfectly. His back arched a little and the strangled moan that left his lips was sinful.

Once Alex had finished stretching John out, he went to line himself up with John's hole, but a foot to his hip stopped him. John popped off Laf and he looked to Alex. "You've fucked me twenty different ways, Alex. Let someone else have a turn."

Alex's eyes widened before he huffed a little and moved away. He spoke in hushed French to Lafayette before they were switching spots again. Lafayette coated his dick in line before he pushed into John. 

They both let out satisfied sighs before John gasped a little bit. Lafayette was a good bit bigger than Alex, and it felt good to be stretched open like this.

Alex watched the display with a sort of jealous pout before John grabbed his hand and smiled. "Just for tonight." He nodded before they were kissing, Alex's hand on John's dick as he slowly jerked him off. Lafayette started off slow, in time with Alex.

John moved his head away from Alex and closed his eyes, the onslaught of attention making him want to scream. Small moans and whimpers escaped him and he grabbed at the bedsheets. "More...please, Lafayette..."

Alex chuckled and translated for Lafayette while he picked up the pace. Lafayette followed suit and even though Alex stopped speeding up, Lafayette slammed into John, making him scream as Lafayette hit his prostate perfectly again and again. John's eyes filled with tears and he pulled Lafayette down to kiss him.

Lafayette was a fucking amazing kisser, dominating every fiber of John's being with just his lips. When Lafayette pulled away, John was breathless and more on end he than ever. Alex took Lafayette's place and kissed John senseless, giving him a different type of dominated feeling. 

Lafayette restarted his onslaught John's prostate. John broke his kiss with Alex and cried, gripping them both close to him before he screamed out and finished, shivering as Lafayette continued, obviously close to finishing as well.

Alex groaned as he came, right on John's stomach. Lafayette thrusted in one last time and finished, growling in pleasure. John panted and slowly opened his eyes, looking between Alex and Lafayette.

"If this is what happens when we win, I don't think we'll ever be able to lose!" Alex chuckled a little and translated for Lafayette before John sighed and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of two warm men close to him. Even if it was just for tonight, they cared for him. He smiled a little and opened one eye.

"Let's save Paris more often. This is too good to pass up." Alex translated in a flurry of giggles before they were all laughing. That night, they snuggled together before John and Alex were off again, but the memory of a French man named Lafayette would always stay with them.


	8. It's Been So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette'a been away for three months. He'a finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third thing on my list~! Shoutout to @one_golden_sun and @avecados for being the real MVPs tho

Alex and John clung to each other as they waited in the airport, the latest plane from France touching down. Lafayette had been in France for three months, caught up in visa formalities and then a family emergency before more visa complications. And now he was home. He was on that plane, looking for them out his window. All they wanted was Lafayette back.

They hadn't been themselves these last three months. They hadn't been able to sleep well, let alone function. The two were scared to death that something would happen to Laf's plane, anything to keep him away from them.

As the passengers exited, Alex spotted him first. "Lafayette!" Laf's head snapped up and he rushed to his boys, dropping his bags as John and Alex threw themselves at him. Tears flowed freely as they all held each other tightly. 

Laf was whispering to them in French, clutching them to him as tears poured out his eyes. John kissed his face all over, and Alex just held him close. They all needed it. 

When they could finally pull apart, John wiped at his tears and sighed a little before he leaned up and kissed Laf heatedly on the lips. "I've missed you so much." Alex smirked and was about to playfully shove John when there was a call over the noise of the airport.

"Get a room faggots!" They all froze. No one had called them something like that in a while, and John's blood boiled with the thought that some prick had just screamed at his reunion like that. He moved to find whoever it was, but Laf latched onto his arm, pulling him into a hug. "It's not worth it, mon cher." Alex began leading them to get Laf's things. "Yeah, it'll be ok, John. We're together now." John struggled a bit in Laf's arms. "Let me go so I can fucking punch his face in! He doesn't know shit about us, he doesn't deserve to say shit about us!" Laf stilled John by squeezing his middle hard.

"Stop. Please." John forced himself to settle as he let Laf and Alex lead him away. They knew how he could be, and fist would fly if whoever that was came within range.

"When We get home you can revel in the fact that whoever that was will probably go get off to some lesbian porno." John smirked a little and leaned on Laf. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's fine. It's over now. Just stay here with us." John nodded and took both his boyfriend's hands in his own. They walked to get Laf's bags, John swatting the others away before Lafayette swayed him with a sweet kiss. Begrudgingly handed a few bags over.

They walked to the car and Alex popped open the trunk before they all put Lafayette's bags in the car. John closed the trunk and when he looked up Alex and Laf were already making out.

He glared at Alex before pushing the panic button on his keys. The car erupted into lights and loud honks and the couple broke apart. John clicked the car's lock as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Wait until we get home. And you're driving now, Alex." Alex whined before John tossed the keys at Alex's face.

Alex caught the keys at the last second and he glared at John, but John was already pushing Lafayette into the car. Alex grabbed John's arm as we went to get in the back seat. "No way. You're sitting in the front seat with me."

John glared at Alex and huffed. "Fine." He closed Laf's door and got in the front before Alex ran around the front of the car. Alex got in, turned the car on, and buckled up all in one motion before John even had time to buckle himself in. 

Lafayette laughed at his boyfriends before he was silenced with a withering glare from both of them. They were silent as Alex sped home, John not complaining because he wanted this just as much as Alex did. 

They arrived home in twenty minutes when it should have taken them thirty and piled out of the car into the parking garage. Alex was the first one out, grabbing a few bags before John caught most of the rest and Lafayette took up the rear. Laf tried to hide a chuckle as Alex and John basically raced to the elevator, but he was keeping up. He wanted them too.

Once in the elevator, Alex dropped the bags he was carrying and pulled Lafayette close, kissing him until his lungs burned and John was shoving him in annoyance. "Come on, the elevator stopped!" Alex begrudgingly pulled away before he picked up the bags again and led the way into the lobby and then to the next sent of elevators. 

John took advantage of Alex trying to untangle his hands to swoop in and kiss Lafayette hard on the lips. Laf pulled him close and the elevator dinged. John pulled away as Alex took his hand and pulled him into the apartment across from the elevators

Lafayette followed slowly and left his bags at the door before he sat down on the couch. Alex and John were making out by the door, but Alex broke away.

"Laf?" John looked over to see Lafayette rubbing his hand over his face. He said something in French before he realized and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, mon chou, mon cher. I'm very tired. Can we do this in the morning?" 

John's eyes widened a little before he looked to Alex and whispered his plan into his boyfriend's ear. Alex smirked smugly before he pulled Laf off the couch. "Ok. We don't have to have sex tonight. But...just take your shirt off and sit at the kitchen table, ok?" Laf was too tired to question them before he was off into the dining room. 

Alex and John rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the brownies John had made for Lafayette's arrival as well as the dinner Alex had cooked.

They arrived in the dining room to Lafayette, shirtless and resting his head on his folded arms. "Lafayette?" Laf peeked up before Alex smiled and pushed his plate close. Lafayette smiled and offered a sweet kiss to Alex before John placed the plate of brownies a little ways away. "For when you finish."

Lafayette chuckled before he smiled with a lot of love. "Thank you, boys." John moved out the room while Alex sat down to Laf's right. "How is everything over there?"

Lafayette sighed a little. "My sister is fine, she had the baby with no complications. It was beautiful. The little one is a healthy and happy baby boy. Everyone is fine without me. They are happy I am happy. Where has John gone?" Alex shook his head. "To get something. Were you able to take pictures?" Lafayette nodded and was silent as he began to eat, happy to have Alex's home cooked food again.

John reappeared behind Lafayette and he poured a little sweet smelling oil on his fingers before he began to softly massage Laf's neck. Lafayette relaxed almost instantly, moaning gently as John's fingers worked magic on his tense shoulders. "I'll give you a better one once we go to bed, ok?" Lafayette didn't really respond, just gave a gentle nod.

Alex smiled at him. "Eat up, Laf. You don't want it to get cold." Lafayette nodded a little and began to eat again, finishing his plate slowly, with John's fingers loosening him up.

When Laf was finished, Alex took his plate. "I don't want any brownies, John. I'll eat some tomorrow." John nodded and smiled. "No problem, let's go to the bedroom for your full back massage." John led him by the hand into their bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. 

"Let me take off your pants and underwear." Lafayette raised an eyebrow before John smiled and shook his head. "I wanna be able to touch everything I need to." Alex appeared again with a towel, and John thanked him with a kiss before they pulled the rest of Lafayette's clothes off. John laid the towel over his ass and slid out of his pants before he sat down on Lafayette's lower back. "Tell me if I hurt you in anyway, ok?" Alex disappeared again as John poured sweet smelling oil on Laf's back and then began to massage every inch of Lafayette that he could touch.

He was confident in being able to do this, having learned with a friend for fun. John loved to care for Lafayette as much as Laf cared for him. Loved being his servant. 

John worked Lafayette until he was completely loose and fully hard. Lafayette groaned a little when John moved off of him and sat to the side. "Alex is waiting for you in the bathroom. Go on." 

Lafayette let out a small huff, but got up anyway. When he got into the bathroom, his eyes lit up. Alex was kneeling next to the tub, trying to light a candle with absolutely nothing on. The room smelled like lavender and Alex looked up triumphantly when he finally lit the candle. 

He spotted Laf and smiled as he blew out the match. "Is John all finished? I drew you a bath." Lafayette nodded and came close, as if to hug Alex, but he slipped away. "Get in the tub so I can bathe you, and then we can talk about kisses and anything else you'd like."

Lafayette smiled with almost adoration before he got into the tub. Alex hummed a song in Spanish as he climbed in as well, gently wetting a washcloth and then washing Lafayette from head to toe. When it came for his hair, he moved Lafayette in front of him and filled a cup with water before pouring it over his head as Alex shielded Lafayette's eyes.

His fingers worked almost as well as John's on Laf's scalp, massaging his fancy shampoo into Lafayette's curls before he rinsed him out. When Alex was done, he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off quickly before he pulled on a clean pair of boxers.

Alex hurried to grab a big towel and unfolded it. "Come here, Laf. Let's dry you off." Lafayette chuckled as he got up and walked into the towel, letting Alex wrap it around him before he started drying Laf off from head to toe. 

Once Alex was done, he offered Lafayette a pair of boxers. Laf took them, but pulled Alex close and kissed him before he put them on. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Come on, John's waiting for us." John was indeed, cuddled into Lafayette's pillow. Alex's heart twisted in his chest at the sight before he saw John looking up at them, for the first time since Laf left he was smiling and not crying. 

"How was your bath?" Lafayette smiled and crawled onto the bed, pulling Alex with him. "Wonderful. You two have made this a perfect first day home. Now is there anything I can do for you two?" Alex opened his mouth to saw something, but John shook his head.

"If you want us to do something, then we'll do anything." Alex pouted a little before Laf chuckled. "Will you ride me, Alex? I want to be connected to you both, but John is my good, patient boy." Alex nodded feverishly before Lafayette was laying on his back as John moved Alex out the way. "I'll get him hard for you, Alex. Get yourself stretched out." Alex huffed a little. "You Just wanna be the first to taste his cock again." John winked. "Of course. But you need to be stretched."

Alex sighed and reached for the lube as John pulled down Lafayette's boxers. He took Laf's dick into his mouth and began to suck him off. The motions were slow and steady as John savored the taste of Laf on his tongue. It felt familiar and somehow comforted him. 

Alex moaned gently as he fingered himself, taking Laf's attention away from where he had been gazing lovingly at John. Alex moved against his hand before he felt he was completely stretched out. "John, You ready?" 

John popped off and shook his head. A little longer. He just wanted a little longer. "Come kiss me, mon cher." John reluctantly did as told as Alex lubed up Lafayette's dick before he sunk down all the way. The mood suddenly seemed to change in the room as Laf let out a sigh before he kissed John sweetly. 

The three were desperate for each other again, but now in a different way. They wanted to take comfort in each other's bodies, to be connected. Alex slowly rose and fell, letting off soft moans as John and Laf kissed like they were about to part forever. 

John pulled away after a bit and moved to Alex, kissing him sweetly as Lafayette's hand went to jerk John off. John broke the kiss and rested his head against Alex's as they breathed together, both enjoying everything Laf was giving them. 

Lafayette was mesmerized. His beautiful boys were right there, so perfect as they barely touched and their soft moans mixed in the heated air. "I love you."

John and Alex looked to Laf. "I love you too, Laf." John kissed Alex's temple. "I love you both. I'm so glad to have you both back..." Alex kissed John's cheek before he let out a soft groan, speeding up his hips a little. Both boys began to squirm as Lafayette did almost nothing.

Alex was riding him well as John thrusted into his hand. They all finished almost together, with Lafayette first and John last. When they finally came down, Lafayette was in the middle as Alex and John clung to him. 

Lafayette smiled a little to himself. He couldn't have ever dreamed of a better coming home.


	9. Greif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets some devastating news...and doesn't tell Alex or Laf.

John clutched Pokey to his chest and stared at the wall. His heart hurt. His head hurt. He didn't want to move. He had already called work to tell them he was not going in, so they weren't expecting him, but he felt so very lost.

What do you do when you lose someone you knew but didn't? He nestled his head closer to Pokey and sighed. He wanted Laf and Alex here to hold him, but he wasn't about to call them away from their work. They had their lives and their days that he didn't need to spoil.

The day passed slowly, John barely moving, simply wanting to wallow for a while. For the most part he didn't cry. For the most part.

When his phone went off telling him that he needed to get cooking, he put it on snooze. He'd order take-out. Tonight felt too somber to break with something that made him happy. Quickly ordering some pizza to be delivered online, he put down his phone and watched the wall.

Lafayette and Alex got home together for the first time in a very long time. They stumbled through the door in a mess of limbs and hot kisses, and John just watched as the two fell to the ground. Alex began laughing before Laf smiled warmly and got up, helping Alex to his feet as well.

"I ordered pizza. Didn't feel like making anything tonight." Both of them look over to John, surprised. John smiled to them, but his eyes didn't match his face. "I'm going to go shower. Just catch the pizza when it gets here."

John almost raced out the room and locked the door to the bathroom. Sliding down the wall, he tried to steady his breath. They didn't know. He couldn't tell them. They'd dote on him and coddle him till he couldn't think straight. And he wanted that for a bit. But reality soon set in. They'd take off work to be with him and ruin their schedules to help him cope. Fly him first class to South Carolina for the funeral. Such a waste of money. He'd just tell them he had to go on a business trip and sneak away to the funeral. They didn't need to see him that way. They didn't need to be around all that sadness.

Getting up with a new resolve, John turned on the shower and stripped as it was getting warm. When it was finally to his liking, he stepped in and began to scrub himself down. Closing his eyes, he could almost see her face. Tears mixed with the water as he let out a few silent tears. Forcing himself to be strong, he finished up and stoped his crying.

John dried off before going into the bedroom to put on some boxers and one of Laf's old t-shirts. The scent of Laf made him feel safe and protected. The real Laf would make him happy, he though bitterly. Running a hand through his wet hair, he sighed and grabbed his towel from the floor. After drying his curls to the point of being slightly damp, he went into the kitchen.

Alex and Laf were sitting at the table, cake on each of their plates. Alex spotted John first. "Hey, baby boy! The pizza got her right after you got into your shower so we just went ahead. Saved some slices for you, though, and some cake as well." John smiled and nodded. "Great." He went over and kissed Alex's head before he kissed Laf's.

The two men exchanged a questioning glance as they watched John go to get his pizza. "Are you alright, mon chère?" John looked up. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Alex regarded him carefully. "You're acting a little funny, John. What was up with the kisses to our heads? You never do that."

John prickled. "I can't kiss you guys without being interrogated? How am I supposed to kiss you two then?" Alex's eyes hardened, but Laf spoke first. "Mon chère, it's just odd. We are just worried for your well being. Are you sure you're alright?" John nodded, running a hand through his hair. He looked away from the two of them like a scolded child. "Yeah, I'm fine."

~*~*~

John bit his lip as he stared down at the note he had just written. He didn't have the guts to tell Alex and Laf that he was leaving to their faces, so he was going to leave in secret. Just as he grabbed the door handle, it turned and John came face to face with Alex.

John almost passed out. "Alex! What are you doing home?!" Alex looked John up and down, noticing his 'airplane outfit.' "I could ask you the same. You're supposed to be at work."

John huffed. "So should you." Alex's eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you at work?" John looked away from Alex. "I'm a grown man, I can do as I please." Alex forced John inside the house and closed the door. "John, you are my husband, and I have a right to know where my husband is, as I worry deeply for him. Now why aren't you at work and why do you have travel clothes on?"

John flushed. "I-I-Alex, it's just something for work-" Alex looked increasingly annoyed. "You are a graphic designer, You don't make business trips. Now did you get fired from your job?" John's eyes went wide. "No!" Alex took a step closer to which John took a step back. "Are You cheating on myself and Laf?" John's jaw almost him the ground. "No! Never! I love you-"

"Then why are you lying to me? Laf and I aren't dumb. You haven't been yourself since Tuesday. Now I know that's only two days but for you it's a lot. You've been so distant and now you're lying about going somewhere? John what are you hiding?" John rubbed his arm, glancing down at his watch. "Alex I have to go, I'm going to miss my flight."

"To where?!"

John pushed past Alex. "To South Carolina. I'll see you again in a week, ok?" Alex grabbed his arm. "No! I'm not letting you go somewhere by yourself without you telling me what's wrong? Damnit, John, tell me what's wrong or so help me-"

"Martha died!" John tried not to sob as he closed his eyes and shook with the effort. "I'm going to miss my flight. Just stay here and I'll see you in a week. Happy?" John glared at him tearfully before he went out the door and slammed it behind him.

~*~*~

John gulped as he watched Mary fix his tie. She looked glum, more sad than he ever wanted her to be. She had tear tracks down her face and no make-up on.

"You know it's rude to stare. Martha would have punched you by now." John sighed and looked away as Mary pulled away from him. "She would have wanted us to not be here."

John watched as Mary looked up at him. "Sucks. We're here for her, no matter what she would have thought." John nodded and pulled his sister into a hug, which broke her down to tears. "I miss her!"

John kissed her head. "I miss her too." They held each other for a bit before she took his hand and sighed. "Where are your husbands?" John sighed. "I didn't want them to know. They'll get all worried about me and shit down their lives until I feel better, but I don't want them to do that. So I won't. Alex found out though, and I'm sure he told Laf. I'll deal with that when I get home, though."

Mary looked up at me in disbelief. "You're an idiot. This isn't the time to be some strong, noble guy! This is the time to fall on your husbands and let them take care of you! Honestly, John! When you get back you better apologize!"

John chuckled a little. "If they let me. They haven't contacted me yet." Mary shook her head and sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, but their father interrupted them. "She's ready."

Both siblings went silent, and they walked inside the big room. John watched as Martha's husband, David wept her coffin. He held their newborn daughter to his chest as he wept. John suddenly felt like he was intruding before David looked up.

His face was unshaved and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Hey...thanks for coming..." Little Martha began to cry and David stood, rocking the baby. "Shh, shh, it's ok, baby. It's ok, little one."

David began to cry with his daughter and John joined in when he couldn't take it any more.

~*~*~

John got home to an empty apartment. He put his things down and sat on the sofa, looking out at the city. Today was better than yesterday, and that was something. He was happy to be home and wanted to see Alex and Laf. Even if they were mad.

The door opened soon after and John stood up to greet Alex. "I'm back." Alex looked over at John and rushed over. John held out his arms to hug his husband, but Alex snapped his arms away, rage in his eyes.

"I love you John Laurens. I love you with everything in my heart and soul. And then you take off and go spend one of the most terrible times of your life without me there to hold you? I fucking love you, John. I love you. So don't you dare ever do anything like that again." Alex pulled John into a hug and they held onto each other for a while before Alex pushed John onto the couch.

They sat there in silence, trading kisses and sweet nothings before Laf came in the door. His eyes lit up when he saw John. "My baby! Why in the world did you think it was alright for you to-"

"I've already lectured him, Laf. He just needs some love right now." John nodded a little as his tears came. "Please?" Laf's face softened before he pulled John into his lap on the couch. Alex and Laf softly cared for their husband before they went to the bedroom. Together the three of them slept the night away, and for the first time since Martha's passing, John didn't have a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading even though it'a short. Follow me on tumblr @IfYouAreInterested for more weird things.


End file.
